rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cruor-Kharidian Wars
Al-Kharid alongside with the rest of the Kharidian Desert and Vigilis Cruor and it's evolved version of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor have had a bad history in terms of war. The two sides have clashed multiple times, and one side has owned the other before, with both sides assisting each other at times as well. This documentary will be listing all the wars between lands of Kharidia and both versions of Cruor. History Between Cruor and Kharidia Here is the history of clashes and other stuff between Cruor and Kharidia. World War II history With Aztarwyn as the creator and ruler of Das Kaiserreich, the history of Cruor and Kharidia go way back to when Aztarwyn ruled the Kingdom of Zamorak, and World War II continued to rage on. The K.O.Z and the Nova Knights fought in Asgarnia, while a Nova Commander seized control of Al-Kharid and wanted him and his men to remain neutral in the war. Aztarwyn had warned the commander that if they did not remain neutral, Al-Kharid would pay the consequences. The commander kept this deal and remained mostly neutral, until Aztarwyn got word that a few Nova Knights deployed from Al-Kharid were seen at the battle between allied forces, and Aztarwyn's ally Katsu was killed by one. Aztarwyn, outraged at the death of a good friend and the breaking of a deal, gathered his army and marched to Al-Kharid. Within an hour, all that remained of Al-Kharid was the sticks of the foundations for the palace. The rest, was either in flames, or rubble. Aztarwyn left his mark on Al-Kharid there and left. The Cruor-Genic Alliance Dominus Bruce Clough of Vigilis Cruor was able to secure an alliance with Emir Path O. Genic of Al-Kharid before the Cruor-Black Knight war. Bruce hoped to keep a stable alliance between the two, however the alliance died off eventually. Cruor-Kharidian War I Two platoons of men were beginning their training and assembly at the Thieves Guild and north of Al-Kharid, as they had planned the invasion of the Kharidian Desert. Events that occured before the war *Cruor wanted Al-Kharid and Pollniveach to secure a good hold within the Kharidian Desert as they had set out to become a global military. *Bruce meets with Duke Eyvind of Lumbridge, attempting to make an alliance, however fails due to the upcoming war. *Bruce also meets with Alex Aerendyl, the two talk and go their seperate ways. *The army marches towards Al-Kharid, beginning the war. Battle of Al Kharid Soldiers of Cruor fought with the guards and soldiers of Al Kharid and Pollniveach under the regime of King Kharo Kharis. Praetor Henrik Harlowe and a Lumbridgian-Cruor member of the army broke into the castle and Henrik killed King Kharo Kharis. Soon, Cruor Soldiers also took control of the city and the enemy soldiers surrendered, giving Cruor the victory. Aftermath *Cruor marched towards Pollniveach and secured it. *Bruce offers Al-Kharid to Eyvind for a long-lasting military and trade alliance. The land is traded and the alliance is made. *Cruor takes Port Sarim and the Monastery shortly after the war. *Pollniveach is taken by Cruor and is declared an official land of Cruor. *Cruor wins the war Resurface of Vigilis Cruor The resurface of Cruor took place in Nardah, where the Cruor army invaded and destroyed many homes, and killed many people. Four piles of bodies were made outside of the town and burned. The Gonzo Civil War Al-Kharid was the scene of the battle between members of the Gonzo Family, loyal to Aztarwyn and those who wanted Aztarwyn to keep his personal rivalries out of politics. Al-Kharid soldiers evacuated the citizens of the city and then Aztarwyns army as well as half of the family arrived. The other half of the family, some Bruce loyalists, and the ten remaining Nekai. The two sides battled, the Nekai family being slaughtered, both armies taking casualties, and an overall 20 members of the Gonzo Family slain. Aztarwyn called a retreat after a few buidlings were destroyed and they couldn't breach the palace. The two sides came back together under one family, and thus ended the battle in Al-Kharid. Attack from Kandarin Kandar Soldiers attacked Kharadia at Al-Kharid Palace, attempting to breech and take it. Forces from Misthalin and Cruor came and aided Kharadia in pushing back the Kandar Soldiers, which was successful. It was noted Irano Forvetta took part in the battle as well. Cruor-Kharidian War II Under the rule of Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, the new evolved version of Vigilis Cruor, had their eyes set on the desert, mainly Al-Kharid. Events that occured before the war *Reasoning for taking the desert was to insert Cruor as a dominant Empire on Gielinor. *Queen Emma Marie Genic returns from her leave to spend time with her mother while Filis Aerendyl is still on his expedition to the God Wars Dungeon, so she rules the Kingdom of Kharidia on her own. *A Mahjarrat enters the palace and tries to assassinate Emma, thinking that her brother-in-law, Rathor Aerendyl (Who had imprisoned the mahjarrat some time before this incident) was her husband due to false information given by Path. Emma ran out to the courtyard where Aztarwyn would swoop in and teleport her to the Gonzo Realm, ultimately saving her life. *Aztarwyn demands Emma to give him her kingdom, or else he would kill her. Emma is unable to escape or fight Aztarwyn because he overpowered her. *Emma is able to get Aztarwyn to settle for Al Kharid. *Aztarwyn deploys soldiers north of Al Kharid for an invasion, thus beginning a war between guards and soldiers of Al Kharid and Das Kaiserreich soldiers. The Invasion of Al-Kharid The Invasion of Al-Kharid started after the sun had set and a flare went off inside the city, lighting fire to some buildings. L.C.S. teams from the pond came out and attacked border control, allowing the army to move in. The invasion was an impressive display of the work from Das Kaiserreich's Military, using epionage and brute force to take the city. With a few buildings destroyed and some of the palace taken out in the process, Cruor is able to secure Al-Kharid. Aftermath *Cruor secures the city with the guards and soldiers of Al-Kharid surrendering once the palace is taken over. *Not many citizens were killed, most were spared. *As the sun came up, people saw the results. Military officers worked with the citizens to calm them and explain the situation. *Homes are built in place of those that burned and the Palace is repaired. *Cruor is in ownership of Al-Kharid, winning the war. Tensions leading to a possible Cruor-Kharidian War III Aztarwyn had his eyes set on capturing lands in Gielinor to expand Cruor further, his eyes particularly set on the desert. Feroze was crowned as Emir of Al-Kharid, and he was seen as an imbecile to Aztarwyn, a man who placed himself as a false god and was power-hungry. As the Emirate grew bigger, and turned into a Sultanate, Cruor was ready to take action. Actions done by Das Kaiserreich *A deal was made between Kaiser Aztarwyn and the head of Concendo Industries that Das Kaiserreich would pay for Concendo Industries to build a port on the southern tip of the Kharidian Desert for two million gold. The port was built, and Cruor ships sailed for Gielinor, with weapons and soldiers. *L.C.S. teams were deployed all over the desert, creating make-shift outposts to keep watch on Sultanate moves. *With Feroze becoming hated for his actions, Aztarwyn was considering on letting the people deal with him. *Feroze abdicates, and the plans for Cruor-Kharidian War III were called off, however the military presence in the desert remained. Operation Kharidia Operation Kharidia was the first operation given to the L.C.S. by Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo, in attempt to create a true Empire on Gielinor. With the Khanate dropping lands beyond the desert mining camp, and Pollniveach secured by some person, Zephon saw the opportunity of what was left to do what his father wanted before stepping down from the throne, to take the Kharidian Desert. Execution of Operation Kharidia *L.C.S. Team Delta Actual was sent to Uzer to secure the ruins and wait for reinforcements. They did their task without a problem, exempt the heat. *The armies first destination was Sophanem and Menaphos. They left Port Kharidia and secured the twin cities, occupying it until a regent was found. *The military force surrounding Nardah was re-activated and they had begun to prepare for an invasion. *Reinforcements arrive to Uzer, securing a route for supplies to make their way to Uzer, including supplies to rebuild the area and create a city like no other. The Invasion of Nardah II Nardah was invaded soon after what was free of the desert was taken. The military struck in their normal impressive fashion, using espionage and brute force to take the town successfully. Aftermath and Results *Supply ships sent from the homeland of the Empire were shipped to Port Kharidia, to begin supplying Uzer with materials needed to build a city. *Nardah is captured and a regent is found. *Sophanem and Menaphos remain under a military control. *Operation Kharidia is marked successful. Only Time Will Tell That is it for the history of the Kharidian Desert and Cruor for now, however there is bound to be more history to be written via role-play, so this is still gonna get updates! Overall War History Here will be a summary of wars between the two and their conclusion, as well as L.C.S. operations within the desert. World War II Al-Kharid participated in the counter-attack of Lumbridge, Nova Knights killing Katsu. Aztarwyn destroys Al-Kharid as a response. The war in Misthalin and Al-Kharid ends there, with K.O.Z destroying Al-Kharid, not claiming. World War II was won by K.O.Z. Cruor-Kharidian War I Vigilis Cruor invades Al-Kharid and Pollniveach. Praetor Henrik Harlowe assassinates King Kharo Kharis. Al-Kharid is given to Duke Eyvind of Lumbridge for a military and trade alliance, Pollniveach is claimed by Cruor. Vigilis Cruor is the victor. Cruor-Kharidian War II Aztarwyn saves Queen Emma's life and takes her hostage. He demands for the Kingdom of Kharadia. Emma is able to get Aztarwyn to settle for Al-Kharid. Troops are sent to invade. The military invades Al-Kharid in impressive fashion. Das Kaiserreich der Cruor takes Al-Kharid and comes out the victor. Operation Kharidia Kaiser Zephon gives the L.C.S. an operation to take the majority of the desert. The L.C.S. lead this operation with help from the rest of the military, taking Sophanem, Menaphos, Nardah, and Uzer. The Operation is marked successful. Gallery Trivia I think so! *Al-Kharid was the first land taken by Vigilis Cruor post-Vigilis Cruor Civil War. *Aztarwyn never visited Al-Kharid, even though he planned on it. *In his stead, then Kronprinz Zack Gonzo visits Al-Kharid three times. His visits are brief and he wasn't seen around the city often. *Bruce Clough met his future wife Emma in Al-Kharid. *Aztarwyn engaged to Iola Aerendyl in Al-Kharid before he brutally kills her. *FILL IN SOME MORE STUFF! Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Kharidian Category:Gonzo Family Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Event